


The Risen Hawke

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke leaves the centre for Partially Diseased Syndrome sufferers for his new home with some guy called Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risen Hawke

“You have no family willing to take you, Hawke. As such, we have paired you with another PDS sufferer who has already settled in the community. His name is Anders, and he lives on a commune in Diss.”

“In Norfolk?” Hawke said, in his best impression of a West Country accent. Was Norfolk even the West Country? He wasn’t sure, but it sounded funny regardless.

“Yes,” the officer deadpanned. They had no sense of humour.

\---

He was taken in an armoured car the long, long journey to Norfolk, giving him time to think. What would a commune for PDS sufferers be like? To be quite honest, he’d had enough of other people with Partially Deceased Syndrome – the only alive humans he’d seen since the Rising were officers and doctors, and he wasn’t particularly keen on either.

He wasn’t surprised that his family didn’t want him back – his mother had passed away shortly after he had, of grief, apparently. Of course, that wasn’t the official reason, these things never were, but that was the sum of it that he’d got from the one mandatory family visit he’d had from Carver. As far as he had gathered, Carver blamed him for their mother’s death – and, somehow, Bethany’s. They’d both contracted some horrible unheard of disease, and died of it within a month of each other in their early 20s. Hawke reckoned that Carver resented that he had risen, and not her. He tried to explain to him that he didn’t _know_ why some rose and others didn’t, but Carver wouldn’t accept it. Their meeting had been short – Carver stormed out fairly quickly, after making it clear he considered him still long dead.

So a commune it was. He guessed he’d be buddied up with this guy Anders, and they’d be forced to get along for the sake of living together. Frankly, he wasn’t looking forward to it.

They arrived, and Hawke was practically frogmarched to the front door. The officers were taking their jobs very seriously considering they’d be absolved of all responsibility once he crossed the threshold.

A blonde man stormed out of the house as they pulled up.

“I have made this place a sanctuary – why are you getting involved here?” 

The first thing that Hawke noticed about the man was that he wasn’t wearing any of the camouflage cosmetics they’d been given, or the contact lenses.

The second thing Hawke noticed was that he was utterly gorgeous.


End file.
